The present invention relates generally to compression devices, and in particular to a device that is useful for applying compression to tissue regions occurring underneath the eyes of a human.
As further background, a number of devices and methods have been suggested for use in applying compression to areas of the face, including areas in and around the eyes. Examples of such devices are found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,700,238, 6,193,740, and 6,537,308. Because the face, and in particular the regions around the eyes, can be quite sensitive to abrasion, scraping, or other sources of injury or discomfort, it is important that devices for compressing these areas be well designed to be both effective for compressing the desired regions while also comfortable to the user. The present invention is addressed to these needs.